Bajo la máscara
by Black-Shadow-Archive
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica que tubo algo así como que un "trauma". El cual oculta bajo esa mascara de la que Kid tiene tanta curiosidad. lo sé, es el peor summary que hay, pero como es mi primer fic no sabia que poner


**OHAYO MINNA! Hola chicos ¿como estan, seres vivientes del otro lado de la pantalla? bueno... este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, yo ya tengo otro de KxC ya escrito, pero dependiendo de como me vaya con este vere si lo publico o no.**

**Sobre el fic:**

**Hay dos nuevos personajes y uno de esos soy yo \(^w^)/. el otro es un chico llamado Kira, no ¬¬ no es el de Death Note ni el Shinigami de Bleach, es un nuevo personaje creado por mi.**

**Lo tipico de siempre Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia y esos dos personajes asi q no les quito mas tiempo y comiencen a leer ^^**

* * *

**BAJO LA MASCARA**

**Capítulo 1**

**Shadow POV**

Estaba llorando, con la ropa empapada, sentada contra la pared del balcón del Shibusen.

-Ese idiota de B*S- dije con la cara escondida entre mis brazos y rodillas –Hoy que pensaba hablar con Kid… y el idiota ese lo arruino todo-

**Flash Back**

Después de mucho pensarlo había decidido hoy hablar con Kid. Me puse mi ropa de siempre, o sea, unos jeans oscuros, una camisa y botines negros, y una máscara azul marino que cubre mi cara hasta mi nariz, mi cara esta casi toda cubierta ya que un mechón de mi largo cabello lila cubre mi ojo derecho, lo cual solo deja ver de mi rostro mi ojo izquierdo.

Cuando llegue al Shibusen estaba a punto de sonar la campana, estaba decidida que por primera vez en mucho tiempo hoy me expresaría.

Llegue al salón de la Luna Creciente y sin darme cuenta tropecé con una cuerda que había amarrada en la puerta, haciendo que me cayera un balde de agua que estaba encima de la puerta (ya saben, la broma clásica).

Me quite el balde volteado de mi cabeza y escucho gritar a B*S -¡JAJAJA, EN TU RA SOUL…! JAJaja…- pero dejo de reír cuando se dio cuenta de la persona a la que le había caído la broma- S…Sha… Shadow, lo… lo siento… la broma no era para ti- dijo nervioso.

Apenas había terminado la oración y ya tenía mi puño estampado en su cara haciendo q volara al otro lado del salón y dejándolo inconsciente. Todos veía un poco asombrados la escena, ya que yo no me molesto tan "fácilmente" (en realidad solo no lo expreso).

Yo solo me di la vuelta y sin decir ninguna palabra me fui al balcón, cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia del salón empecé a correr. En el pasillo conseguí a Stein que iba camino a la clase en su famosa silla.

Me detuvo y me pregunto con un tono desinteresado - ¿Qué sucedió?-

-B*S, eso fue lo que sucedió- dije en un tono neutral (o sea, sin expresión)

Luego Stein soltó un suspiro y dijo – Después de que te seques entra a la clase - y se fue

Seguí corriendo hacia el balcón, llegue y me apoye en la pared dejando me caer hasta sentarme. En ese momento me deje soltar mi llanto. No podía dejar que los demás me vieran así, no podía dejar que el primer sentimiento que vieran fuera el de una chica que se puso a llorar por una broma.

Solo había una persona con la que me expresaba, era Kira, por ser mi mejor amigo.

Pero ahí estaba yo, llorando en el balcón ¿Por qué? Porque quise demostrar mis emociones y por esa razón me ridiculizaron.

**Fin del Flash Back**

De repente llego Kira, él es mi arma. Es una especie de guante que al ponérmelo salen 4 dagas blancas, con destellos negros, que hacen una especie de garra.

Kira es un chico dos años mayor que yo, es decir que tiene 17, es dulce y amable, es alto, cabello corto negro, y tiene los ojos grises. Sé que tiene un cuerpo bien definido, y es muy fuerte, fue campeón de la competencia de artes marciales por 3 años seguidos. El me enseñó a pelear.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto parándose a mi lado.

-Quisiera estar sola un rato por favor vete- dije en tono neutral tratando de disimular mi llanto.

**Kira POV**

Ho ho, esto no es bueno, cuando Shadow me habla en el tono que le habla a los demás significa que se siente muy mal. La conozco mejor que nadie, ella es como mi hermana menor, y se cuándo se siente mal.

Shadow se volvió así después de la muerte de sus padres. Por lo que nos dijo ella y Shinigami-sama murieron en una misión contra una bruja, esto fue hace 6 años, poco después de que me volviera su compañero.

Cuando nos conocimos Shadow era una chica alegre, sociable y muy animada, pero durante esas vacaciones que tuvo, no sé en donde, se enteró de lo de sus padres, después de eso algo cambio en ella. Cuando volvió estaba usando esa mascara, que desde entonces no la he visto sin ella, se volvió fría, seria y dejo de salir con sus amigas, solo lo hace de vez en cuando.

Solo hay una persona con la que a veces la he visto expresarse, aparte de mí, y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Death The Kid.

Decidí llamarlo para que la animara, pero como si lo hubiera invocado, conseguí a Kid en el pasillo camino a donde se encontraba Shadow.

Lo detuve en el pasillo y le dije un poco serio – Trátala con delicadeza, eres el único que la podría animar un poco-

El solo asintió y siguió caminando, creo que se sorprendió un poco por el comentario.

* * *

**Hasta aqui llego el primer cap espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por los horrores ortográficos que word no pudo arreglar, castellano no es una de mis mejores materias ¬¬ **

**Les dire que ya tengo la historia completa pero si tienen alguna idea critica comentario bienvenido sea, ¿ me dejan un review? si anda... porfa ^^**

**Bueno nos leeremos en otro cap**

**BYE BYE \(^w^)/**


End file.
